Shakespeare In The Style Of Oliver And Company!
by Bloodlustful
Summary: A series of drabbles! Oliver And Company short stories(all of which take place in their own, different, unique, separate and alternate timeline)mixed with some of my top favorite plays by William Shakespeare! Hence the title! Hope it's as enjoyable as I mean it to be!
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I last did an Oliver And Company fanfic, and I've never done any drabbles before, so I'm going to do my first drabbles by mixing my favorite Shakespeare plays with the 1988 gem that is Oliver And Company! Each drabble will have the theme of a different Shakespeare play, and be focused around a different character. I think you'll be able to tell which play and which character is focused on in each one quite easily. Each one will also take place either during or after the movie, depending on which dateline sets the trend better. I hope you all like it, especially those of you who like Oliver And Company and/or William Shakespeare plays! That Oliver And Company is based off of Oliver Twist, written by Charles Dickens, one of the few English authors who could rival Shakespeare, makes it all the more fitting I'd do this.

THINGS TO NOTE:

Each drabble is its own, unique little story. There is no continuity connection once, not even between a certain two separate ones or anything like that. These are drabbles in the strongest sense of the word.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Oliver And Company franchise. I don't own any of the Shakespeare plays I'm spoofing or the quotes and themes thereof, either, for as I think you can already tell, they were written by William Shakespeare and are thus his work and ideas, not mine.

Shakespeare In The Style Of Oliver And Company!

The following story takes place one week after the events of Oliver And Company

Story 1: The Mewer Of New York

Why was it that cats were looked down upon and derided so by the dogs of New York City? What was wrong with cats? Nothing was wrong with cats! Even after word got out that Oliver, a sweet, nice and lovable(to say nothing of cute and previously mistreated)ginger kitten had played a major role in the demise of Sykes and his two devildog Dobermans, cats were still regarded by the majority of dogs as inferiors and pests. Things to be scorned and laughed about at best and things to attack and terrorize, and sometimes even kill, at worst. But there was not a single reason for it. Cats never tried to attack dogs, and were frightened of them due to their all around cruel and unfair treatment. Sure, there were a few dogs who were nicer to cats, such as the five canine friends of Oliver the kitten and his fellow Foxworth pet Georgette, but all six of those pooches at, for a time, seen him as someone to come down on in some form or another, in spite of this not being the case anymore.

It had been a week since Oliver moved in with Jenny, and though he had a much happier life where Georgette was much closer to him than before and vice versa, he knew that there were a lot of dogs out there who enjoyed picking on cats and talking about their flaws, which they all tried to find plenty of in those cats, be they kittens or full grown ones. One day, he saw a totally innocent, grey female kitten being cornered and terrorized by a bunch of dogs, and for obvious reasons, she was helpless against them and there was nothing she could do to protect herself. At this point, Oliver couldn't take it anymore. Especially since he was not only a cat, but no stranger to bigotry, bullying, injustice and maltreatment himself. So he took off out of Jenny's mansion in addition to running to where he saw the grey kitten being tormented, and screamed out at the top of his lungs: "STOP!"

The dogs all turned around to see who had shouted that, and the grey kitten looked to see it had, in fact, been Oliver. Since she could tell he was a kitten, though a ginger one and not a grey one like her, she knew he had to be trying to help her, and she was thankful for it. But right now, she knew she had to do anything possible to help Oliver in the new predicament he'd put himself in for her sake. Sure enough, one of the dogs, a golden lab, asked: "Excuse me? What did you just say, kid?" "Did you tell us to stop, runt?" asked a golden retriever. "Yes, I told you to stop!" Oliver cried. "What did she, I or any cat ever do to you? You dogs treat us like dirt on a daily basis for no reason other than that we're different! Why does being a different species and having a different appearance make us any worse than you? Or anyone else, for that matter? Or in any way bad?" The dogs got quite confused and surprised at such words from a kitten, of all things, and Oliver, able to tell he suddenly had their attention, continued his philosophizing.

"How is it that cats are looked as the sort of thing to be hated by dogs like you? What is your problem with us? We live on this Earth just like you do! So what if we're not dogs and of a different class of animals? Have not a cat paws? Does a cat not have whiskers? Do cats not have claws? Teeth? Eyes? Fur? A tail? Have not a cat feelings? Have not a cat organs, dimensions, senses, needs, desires, passions, affections, fears? Are we not fed with human provided food as a dog is? Are we not harmed with the same devices and hydrated with the same water as a dog is? Are cats not burned by the same heat as you dogs? Frozen by the same cold? Treated by the very same vets? Do cats not catch the same illnesses that dogs do? If you frighten us, do we not jump? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you cut us, do we not bleed? If you dirty us, do we not reek? If you put us in a cold room, do we not shiver? If you stroke and kiss us long enough, do we not fall asleep? Why should we have any fewer rights than you dogs do, if we cats, despite obvious differences, still manage to resemble you so?"

"You know, I hate to admit it, but that kid is actually kind of making sense!" a German Shepherd told the others. "Yeah, but really. We're gonna just leave because one kitten has what might be a good point?" argued a pug. The grey kitten, seeing a chance, quickly ran through the space between the legs of these dogs and only stopped when she was next to Oliver, saying after that: "Thank you for helping me, uh…" "Oliver, and no problem, but we're not out of the woods yet, I'm afraid." Oliver replied. "Understood, Oliver." she responded. "My name is Liza, by the way." "It's nice to meet you, Liza." Oliver told her. "So, Oliver and Liza, huh?" asked a Cocker Spaniel. "That's the name of those two runtlets, is it?" put in a malamute. "Okay, here's the deal, little kitty cats." Then a Daschund informed them: "We can't believe we have to admit to this but the ginger boy there made a pretty damn good point. So we're willing to let you two go and also never bug you again…ON ONE CONDITION."

"What's that?" asked Oliver and Liza in unison, confused and surprised at what had just been told to them. "Prove that you could do to us what we could do to you." a St. Bernard said a second before walking over and lying on his side. He then further explained: "We dogs always did attack you cats, hurt you bad even if not injure you. If one of you proves you have the guts and the skill to deal one injury to one of us, then you're off our hook for good." "What? Wait, I don't think that's any way to settle this!" Oliver exclaimed. "And what would you have us do to you, anyway?" Liza asked the St. Bernard. This was when the St. Bernard replied: "Oh, it's most certainly the perfect way to settle this, and what you should do, if you can, is this. Cut from me a pound of flesh. No more, no less. No blood, fur or bone, but only flesh. If one of you succeeds in the act of doing this with your claws without drawing a drop of blood from me or making me lose any of my furs, then we'll be off your backs for all time and my fellow dogs will take me to a vet for the wound to be treated. It'll be the perfect penance for us always hounding you, ha, ha, if it's something one of you can do, that is." Oliver and Liza found themselves in a dilemma, and as they were trying to think of something to say or do, luck turned in their favor.

"Ah, so it would seem an irresistible force just found itself an immovable object, eh?" asked a husky. But Georgette suddenly came over and exclaimed: "There you are, Oliver! Shame on you! Running out of the house all of a sudden like that and worrying Jenny sick! She's been searching all over the mansion for you! You come back home right now!" "Georgette?" let out Oliver. "But I was just trying to help Lizah here!" "These dogs were terrorizing me! He got here just in time to stop it, and now they're daring us to cut a pound of flesh from one of them if we want their guarantee they won't bother us anymore!" Liza told her. "Well, I'm going to settle the argument, then. I may not care a lot for cats, but Jenny sure does. And I'm sure she'll be very pleased to have another kitten, so I'm taking you both home." She bent over and said: "Climb on my back, both of you!" "I have a new home now?" Liza asked as she and Oliver obeyed. "Jenny is a sweet, nice, caring girl who loves cats and whose parents don't spend a lot of time with her." Oliver replied. "She'll be more than happy to help you. She helped me in my time of need and I became her pet. Don't see why you should be any different."

"That's wonderful! Thank you, Oliver! Thank you, uh, Georgette?" "Yes, Georgette." the poodle replied as she stood back up. "Hey!" the St. Bernard barked as he stood up again. Then a bark came from the German Shepherd: "Lady, do you think you can just butt in and take those two runty kittens where you want to? They have a job to do!" "No, they don't. They have a home to go to, and one of them lived with me before this. Now both of them do." Georgette said. "So if I butted in, then you boys need to butt out. Be grateful I'm not barking my lungs out and alerting the dog catcher about you street mutts." Hearing this scared them silly, due to them not even for a second wanting to think of the notion of there even being a possibility they'd be captured, then taken off the streets and to the pound. They all ran away like there was no tomorrow, much to the delight of all three of the ones about to enter Jenny's house. "Good one, Georgette!" Oliver told her. "That was really clever and well timed!" "Well, perfect isn't easy, but it's me, kid." replied Georgette. "What is our new housemate's name, incidentally?" "Liza!" Liza answered. "M-my name is Liza!" "Well, Liza, I'm sure Jenny will be happy she has one boy and one girl in terms of kittens now, and I can already tell you and Oliver will be starry eyed beyond belief and play with each other endlessly, though thank God I don't have to be there for any of it."

While Georgette walked back to Jenny's mansion, Liza looked startled at Georgette's last of sentence segments, and Oliver explained: "Something you gotta know about Georgette, Liza. I am sorry to say that playing around isn't exactly her style." "Far from it. You would do well to remember that, Liza, especially since Oliver learned it long before either of us met you." spoke Georgette. Liza said: "Okay, that's too bad, but if that's how you feel." She could tell that she'd have a delightful future from this point on, and she'd turn out to be right, as, after proper choice of words, begging and sad, pleading eyes from Jenny, the Foxworths allowed that Liza would be their new pet, especially since she was a kitten without a home, an owner or any parents. This no longer would be the case, much to her delight and elation. And hopefully, word would get out of the stand Oliver took today and spread about the city, thereby ensuring cats would soon be given more respect and treated with equality and fairness by the Big Apple's dog population. It was of course possible, and one could only hope such a beautiful dream would become a reality.

END OF FIRST DRABBLE

So, how did you like this first chapter? Rate and review please, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's time for my next chapter in this series of drabbles!

I own none of the characters, which all belong to Oliver And Company, and I own none of the plays I'm spoofing, all of them written by William Shakespeare.

Shakespeare In The Style Of Oliver And Company!

The following story takes place during the movie Oliver And Company, at the end, with Sykes not having been killed by the train, but rather having thrown himself off just as he saw it after his Dobermans met their doom. But don't think he's going to escape his comeuppance, because in spite of surviving the subsequent crash to the ground he experienced after hurling himself from that height, he won't be surviving this story. Not after all he's done. Read and enjoy.

Story 2: Sykesus Andronicus

Though Sykes was indeed at the lowest possible point he could be at, he would not allow it to make him even think about repenting. Despite surviving throwing himself out of the way of that train just in time, not only had he injured himself badly from the impact of the fall, virtually every bone in his big, burly body was broken and he was barely able to stay conscious, much less move. Additionally, it was not long before he heard the relieved cries of joy from Jenny as she'd discover that Oliver had survived his near death experience, and knowing this, along with how he could tell his Dobermans had been killed due to how he wasn't hearing or seeing them at all anymore, plus they would have seen and come to him by now if they were still alive, truly made him mad, as did the knowledge that not one of his intended victims had been killed. Needless to say, he knew he was finished, one way or the other.

He'd made it clear to Fagin their account was closed. He'd tried, and failed, to kidnap Jenny and hold her for ransom, knowing she came from a rich family. He, before that, had taken Oliver, and had his dogs beat upon Dodger to force Fagin to make such a choice as to give Oliver to him prior to that. Between all this and plenty of evil he did before and after meeting Fagin and loaning him that money, not to mention how he knew how bad and greedy he was and couldn't have been less sorry for or more proud of it, a few things were certain. For one thing, he was fully aware that the only reason he wouldn't continue with his evil deeds of avarice and cruelty was because not only was he essentially paralyzed, but due to how he had been such a horridly wicked and ruthless loan shark of a monstrous crime lord for so long, the NYPD had made it all too clear that, were he ever to be caught, jail would not be bothered with. He would be executed, and by the electric chair.

And for another thing, as evidenced by how Fagin, Jenny, Oliver and all of the dogs were coming towards him, he was able to see that his death clock had indeed been started and it was just a matter of time before he would be turned over to the NYPD for execution. But that didn't faze him in the least. In fact, he would not show a drop of remorse or apology. Not a speck of it. He'd go out and die just as wickedly as he lived, and he'd get a special place in hell. Sykes knew that's who he was, and that's who he'd stay, and he was only too thrilled about how defiant he'd be in his final moments. Since all of his bones were broken, and he was paralyzed, he could tell that Jenny, Oliver, Georgette, Fagin and Fagin's dogs were keeping watch of him as numerous police cars and ambulances came along only in stitches and patches, and by the time he could at the very least talk and think clearly again(though he was still in such a state so that he could not move at all), Sykes could tell he'd been brought to a prison hospital and wrapped up in casts, bandages and the like and subsequently brought to a death row and put on a bed which was rigged with electrical wires. Along with how there was a leather mask over his head, and all sorts of gadgets and mechanics which made it clear this was a substitute for the electric chair, given he was in no shape to be placed in it if they wanted to execute him properly.

Looking around himself, he could see that Fagin, Jenny(who was holding Oliver in her arms), Georgette, Dodger, Rita, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Winston and Jenny's parents(the latter three of whom had obviously been called and told of everything and subsequently come to see and comfort Jenny, Oliver and Georgette and also watch the execution of Sykes take place), as well as numerous cops and guards, not to mention the ones who were going to execute him and the many people who he'd hurt and/or caused ordeals galore for in his life, were all present. The ones who weren't his executioners were obviously going to see him die, and it was now that one of the ones about to execute him would say: "Bill Sykes, no more than an hour and a half ago, it was arranged by Jenny's parents so that the following things would take place. They would hire Fagin as their cleaner so he would have a job and a better place to live, along with his dogs, and they would indeed have it so Oliver had a home with them, Jenny, Georgette and, of course, the dogs belonging to Fagin and Fagin himself. This is obviously something Fagin readily accepted, and all he and his dogs had before has been taken to Jenny's mansion. With Winston helping with the adjustments and such. Jenny's parents also had it so that everyone who you cheated out of their money at one time or another would get every cent of it back, and they arranged for all of those people, and all who you caused problems for, especially those who you took the loved ones and/or valuables of, to come see your comeuppance. Just like the ones you most recently hurt, as well as tried to kill, have come to see it. They also arranged, since you're in no state to be put in the electric chair, for your execution to take place here in the bed equivalent of the electric chair. So, then, Sykes. Before your sentence is carried out, have you any last words?"

Sykes, in response to this, and knowing he could at least talk despite being paralyzed, in a prison of casts and bandages and about to be put to his well deserved death, said the following to all in front of him: "Only this. Not only am I not the least bit sorry for all I've done, I only wish I could have been at least 10,000 times worse before you caught me. Maybe I'd cut the hands and tongue off of Jenny and feed them to my Dobermans, who unfortunately are now dead thanks to her, Fagin and those worthless piles of fur. Perhaps I'd grind up Georgette, Dodger, Rita and Oliver and put them all in a pie, or make a separate pie to put each of them in. Or better yet. I'd possibly have lied to Fagin, said that his debt would be paid off if he allowed me to chop off his left hand and feed it to my Dobermans, only to reveal he now owed me twice as much money in addition to beheading Francis and Einstein and giving their heads back to him along with his left hand's bone remains. Or I could have even killed Jenny's parents right before her, so none of this would be possible. And her tears of mourning and traumatic upset and distress would have been such a harmonious sight to me. I'd even gut Oliver and throw his writhing corpse-to-be in front of her to add insult to injury. And if any or all of this would make me ten times richer than I was before I got paralyzed and captured, so more the better. It all might have even led to me getting all of New York City's money in one way or another, at one time or another. Though none of this is the case, and I am, in fact, about to be executed, I have only this final thing to say to all of you pathetic, lowly midgets."

Seeing that the eyes of everyone present at his execution, human or animal, were wide open with shock at how any man could have such nerve and temerity as he did to say such things in such a state as this, which brought him vast pleasure, he then put the icing on the cake by his final sentence and last words before his execution was carried out: "The villainy that I indulge in truly does feed me right with the very thoughts of it, and for me, it's the very best kind of ecstasy to perform it, especially as I have. And you know what? If I did so much as one good deed in all of my entire life, then I do fully repent it from my very soul!"

No one said a single word at all in any form after that, and as a smug, shameless smile formed inside of Sykes's mind despite him not being able to smile physically due to his paralysis, his executioners turned on the machine and the electrical shock voltage was quickly sent through his body. Sykes didn't care how much it hurt, nor how much the tortures of hell would hurt. He was unrepentant, remorseless, evil and monstrous to the end, and he was so pleased with himself for it that it wasn't even funny. By the time the electricity was turned off and thus stopped flowing through him, he was dead, and dead in the strongest sense of the word. Though his soul now descended to hell and he was only too aware that a bright, heavenly future lay ahead of his enemies back in the land of the living, Sykes was still feeling quite satisfied, because he knew the shocked looks on their faces meant his vile words had left a permanent mark on all of them, even if they'd do all they could to ignore it and live their happy, promising futures.

END OF SECOND DRABBLE

So, how did you like this next of chapters? Rate and review please, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

All right, the third chapter in this series of drabbles is now! I've been busy, so I haven't had much time to do more of this, but now I finally do!

I do not own any of the characters, as they all belong to Oliver And Company, nor any of the plays these drabbles are spun off from, as William Shakespeare wrote them, not me.

Shakespeare In The Style Of Oliver And Company!

The following story takes place three weeks after the events of Oliver And Company.

Story 3: Tit-Eo And Georgey-Ette

Tito had been feeling quite strange lately, for some reason. He couldn't for the life of him guess what it was, but he couldn't deny he'd recently had a lot of weird stuff going on about him, especially when it came to his emotions, thoughts and feelings. It had been three weeks since the nefarious Sykes had been put away along with his two dastardly Dobermans and Oliver had been made to be one of Jenny's pets along with Georgette. Which was also when he, Tito, had fled out of Jenny's house due to not wanting to live with Georgette if her kind of lifestyle was part of the requirements. It just didn't fit with his kind of lifestyle at all, regardless of how much he felt for her otherwise and vice versa. Now that he thought of it, though, he couldn't get Georgette off of his mind, and he felt a little gross for running out on her like that, even if he did have a reason for it and was happy with his buddies and owner here in their barge. He didn't know why this was, or why it was so sudden, but he eventually came to grips with himself and realized there was no way around the truth. And the truth was that he was still in love with Georgette, even if it wasn't likely she still felt that way about him after the way he ditched her so abruptly.

"Even so," Tito thought to himself, "I gotta at least try an' go to her, 'cause even gettin' turned down after an attempt is better than not lettin' her know I still love her!" So he decided to wait until nightfall, and then, when everyone else was sleeping, he would take off and find his way to Jenny's mansion. Specifically to the window of Georgette's room, though this would of course prove quite difficult, but Tito was not one to be dissuaded by the odds or discouraged by the likelihood(or lack thereof)of something. Gettng himself a good, long sleep, since today was not a day where anyone needed to do much of anything, by chance, he made sure he would wake up when the others had just dozed off.

Meanwhile, at her mansion, after having done her usual routine, Georgette was feeling a bit of an angst herself. Just like she was unaware Tito still had feelings for her despite what had happened three weeks ago, Tito was unaware that, likewise, Georgette also still had feelings for him in spite of that same exact incident. And she was, knowing that neither Oliver nor Jenny was anywhere near her room right now, since they were out on a trip to the park accompanied by the butler, Winston, which meant he wasn't there, either, able to see an opportunity to try and come to terms with how she was feeling about Tito. And here was what she could be heard saying out loud, but to herself.

"To think that Tito seemed so perfect for me, and that I still have a desire to be with him now, even after he dropped me like a ton of bricks! Perfect isn't easy, but it's a walk in the park compared to what I'm struggling with right now! Tito fancied himself a ladies man and surely he won me over with his charms and intriguing traits, as well as his handsomeness and sexy accent! Yet he, despite this and loving my beauty, perfection and fame, while I loved his personality as he loved my own, could not stand to live the way that I did and wanted to continue being a street dog, so he selfishly abandoned me at the last moment, thereby jilting me! This proves that, when it gets down to it, we dogs love with our eyes, not with our hearts! My looks got Tito's attention before anything else about me, and I was no better, for his looks got my attention before any of his other characteristics! I long to see if Tito will come back to me and our love gets one last chance to go from dream to reality, and yet, the only time I would be able to try that is tonight, as it was the only time he could try it unseen and that I could try it without being found out!"

What she said was true, unfortunately. You see, shortly after Tito had gone back with the other dogs and their owner, Fagin, three weeks ago, Winston had discovered a lot of filth, dirt and the like he'd by mistake left on the rug and stairs before Georgette attempted to bathe him. This made it so he was not only furious, but he made it very clear to Georgette, since he could tell it had been Tito who left it while she was escorting him to the bathtub by the hairs left behind, that she was not to associate with him again, especially after he dumped her so suddenly just for dressing him in a set of classy clothes and trying to clean him up. Likewise, when Tito had returned, also three weeks ago, to the barge, he was unable to stop himself from telling the other dogs about his dream come true turned ordeal with Georgette. This turned out a lot worse and differently than he was expecting, as Dodger and Rita, the two top dogs(HA!)of the group in addition to being the leader and second in command, respectively, informed Tito that he was, as of this moment, forbidden to have anything to do with Georgette. Dodger even told him that he was angry with Georgette due to how her looks distracted him from the one he truly loved, Rita, and likewise, Rita told Tito that she did not like Georgette's attitude, as Georgette was someone who was too elitist for her taste, and the fact Georgette was even bitchier than she was made it all the more justifiable that Rita would dislike her. Especially given how she had no right to act like the superior of the other dogs, with her rich, spoiled, mansion and park located life contradicting their poor, hard, barge and street located ones in addition to the way Rita loved Dodger and vice versa, but Georgette distracted him, as Dodger had of course already said.

And all this went along with how Francis and Einstein had joined Dodger and Rita into saying that the way she treated him made it clear he wasn't right for her and that she did not love him. Just as he shouldn't love her, either, and should have known better than to get intimate with a snob such as herself, after so many years with the gang and Fagin. Tito pretended to agree and accept, but he, in truth, was unhappy about this and did not like it at all. Just like Georgette, even while keeping it to herself, was less than thrilled about what Winston now forbade of her. Three weeks later from that, though neither was aware they shared the same status with the other, they had felt their feelings, longing and lust for each other, and of course how much they loved along with missed one another, build back up until they couldn't suppress, ignore or deny it any longer at all. And, when it was nighttime, after Tito had woken up and made sure Fagin, Dodger, Rita, Francis and Einstein were all sound asleep, he took off out of the barge and leapt onto a passing taxi, which thankfully just happened to be heading to Jenny's mansion, as he would soon, to his delight, discover. "Oh, yes, fate definitely smiles upon me with luck on my side tonight!" Tito's thoughts consisted of. "Georgette, here I come!"

Meanwhile, in her room of Jenny's mansion, Georgette waited until she was absolutely certain that there was no way in hell Oliver, Jenny and Winston were not fast asleep, lying wide awake on her bed while looking out the window she would be opening when she took her chance that Tito might be there, out on the lawn of her mansion, waiting for her to appear so he could tell of his love for her and vice versa. When once that moment came, during the waiting for of which she'd thought to herself: "For me it would be a miracle were Tito to show up tonight as I am hoping he will, even as it is an unlikely thing for happen. And for him to confess he still felt and longed for me as I do for him! Such news indeed that would be!" she got up on all four feet off the bed and walked to the window, pushing it open and looking this way and that, until, just then, she saw Tito jump off of the taxi which now passed by Jenny's mansion and onto her lawn, her eyes opening wide in delight, which Tito's also did when he saw Georgette looking out the window and directly down at him. He ran up as close as he could before he had to stop in order to see Georgette, and here is what happened next.

Georgette exclaimed: "Oh, Tito, Tito! Where have you been, Tito? Why deny your love for me and refuse my gifts, when clearly you want me as I want you, to have come here tonight by yourself, as I have waited all day until tonight to be alone so that I may see you?" Tito then responded: "You speak? Oh, speak again, Georgette, my bright and shining angel! Though I'm well aware I jilted you, which I am indeed sorry for and would forsake even my dignity to undo if I could, I have long since learned what a mistake that was and come back to you, though I had to be secretive about it, as the other dogs have forbidden me to go near you!" "Oh, how churlish and unkind of them!" Georgette exclaimed. "But I must ask…is that horniness and love from the heart I can sense the taste of on your sweet lips? For if this is so, then I will no longer be Jenny's pet, nor you any longer Fagin's pet or part of Dodger's gang, as you and I will swear our love to each other! Deny your group while I deny my owners, so we may forever be together!"

Tito answered: "I don't know whether I should reply or listen more! But I suppose I have no choice but to reply as so to inform you…though I would change my name completely if you so desired, I would most likely be eternally exiled from New York City were I to be found out about this, and were such a fate to befall you, then it is more than likely that Winston would see to it you were declared no pet of his despite the protests from Oliver and/or Jenny!" "Yet it is only my status, lifestyle and my particular owners that make me your enemy, Tito," Georgette's reply consisted of, "just as it is nothing but your own gang which sees to it we must be foes and forever apart! We could easily take off and live in a different region of this city if you wished for it and if it would help us and make our lives as we truly wanted them! And this time, we'd do not a thing but that with each other, regardless of differences! If I can tolerate Oliver in my house, I can tolerate the way you differ from me!" Tito told her: "A fine idea this sounds like, indeed! I'd easily be able to find a place for us with my street smarts, but we would have to plan carefully in addition to making certain no one found out until it was far too late to stop us!"

Just then, though, Tito saw Dodger, Rita, Francis and Einstein come across the lawn he was on, jumping off of a bus roof they'd obviously hitched a ride on, and Georgette saw Winston enter the room she was in, which meant he, along with the four dogs who now showed up, had woken up and, in the case of Winston, he'd heard her talking and came to see what was up, and in the cases of Dodger, Rita, Francis and Einstein, they'd discovered Tito was missing, took a wild guess as to where he might be, feared the worst and ran out to hitch a ride on a bus they'd been able to tell was heading in the same direction as where Jenny's mansion was. And now, as Winston came down on Georgette, the other four dogs came down on Tito. We look at the first one mentioned first.

"Georgette, how dare you!" Winston shouted, unable to believe what he was seeing. "I've made it very clear to you that Tito is off limits and that you are to have nothing to do with him, and yet, the first chance you get, you disobey me and try to get back with him again! This is not like you at all, and I'm surprised as much as appalled that you would attempt something as snake in the grass like and dishonest as this!" Georgette replied: "Winston, I love him! Yes, he left some mess in the mansion, but it's disproportionate to not allow him to ever see me again just for that! And he only left me for the time he did because of how the way of my lifestyle caught him off guard! He wants me when all is said and done, and I want him, as well!" Then the poodle saw a small dagger lying on her drawer and took a hold of it, subsequently pointing it at her belly as she told Winston: "Either you will reconsider your forbidding me to have Tito as my own, or I will drive this through my stomach and see to my end! You wouldn't want to lose your precious poodle, would you?!" "Georgette, do not put me in this position!" Winston exclaimed, shocked at what he was currently having to deal with.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Tito was going: "Man, oh man! I can't believe my bad luck here! How'd ya guys find me out, an' what the hell kinda right do ya have to force me not to love Georgette, anyway? So she's got her vices! Don't we all, amigos? I do myself, and so do the four o' you, especially you, Frankie!" "It's Francis, and this is no time to test my temper!" spat a very irritated Francis. Einstein then said: "Maybe I'm not what one would call a genius, but I'm as aware as the others here both of the fact you deliberately disobeyed us and that Georgette is not right for you at all, and thus you should not be doing this!" "She is not in love with you, and you shouldn't be with her!" Rita put in. "She's not your type, nor vice versa!" Dodger added. "I hate to break it to you, Tito, but at best, you're going to get a punishment of severe magnitude, and at worst, we'll have no choice but to kick your ass outta the gang, which we're hoping it will not come to!" "Well, I sure am! Good riddance!" Francis commented. "Hey, shut up, jerk!" Tito let loose. "FRANCIS!" Dodger, Rita and Einstein all shouted at him angrily and disapprovingly in unison. "Maybe the little jerk shouldn't push my buttons all the time, hmmm?" Francis said.

"Whatever, none of this matters!" Tito cried out. "I want Georgette, and she wants me, even if none of you can see it any more than her other master, Winston, can!" "TITO!" he all of a sudden heard Georgette cry from above along with the others. "Take this!" she shouted as he saw her in the window, tossing him down a little bottle filled with a fluid of some sort. He caught it in addition to asking: "What is this, Georgette?" Georgette then explained: "It's a small bottle of an extremely toxic, deadly, fatal, powerful and lethal poison which would kill you instantly even if you had the strength and power of twenty dogs! I had forgotten about it until now along with a miniature dagger I keep on my drawer, but both are for keeping with me just in case my life has no more point and I want to die! I snuck them both in after I found them on the street as a puppy and have been keeping them in a secluded spot ever since, until today, when, missing you, I got them both out in case I'd need them, putting the dagger on the drawer and the poison under my pillows, though I quickly forgot about them both since this was before I started reminiscing all about you and planned for what I'd do tonight, ironically while you were planning what you'd do tonight without my knowing it, just as you didn't know of my planning!"

"I see!" Tito cried out. "To be honest, poison sounds like a very good idea right now, but I don't want to leave this world! Not while you're still in it!" "That's okay!" Georgette called, in addition to going: "I have the little dagger in my paw right now! I can easily impale myself while you drink the poison! Hopefully I can live long enough to throw myself to the ground so that just before we're both dead, we're lying on the ground next to each other and I can taste the poison off of your sweet lips and you can taste the sweet, hot blood off of mine!" "Well, since it's our only option by this point, I see no reason to do anything but join you in heaven as we are one with our love forever!" Tito responded. He opened up the poison bottle and said: "Let's do this!"

He then said to the others: "Hear that? Unless you allow me and Georgette to be one, I drink this poison while she stabs herself dead! Surely none of you want that, not even you, eh, Francis?" All of them could tell how serious he was being, especially since he'd said the name of Francis right. "Now, now, Tito…don't do something you'll regret…" Rita tried to reason with him. Dodger then said: "Okay, take it easy, dude…" "Come on, don't force us to choose between two evils!" Einstein then pleaded. Up in Georgette's room, Winston was going: "Think of how heartbroken Jenny and Oliver will be…and ho heartbroken Fagin will be…if you and Tito kill yourselves! Put the dagger down, and see to it Tito puts the poison down, and you can both have one another as mates and lovers!" "Truly? Seriously?" Georgette asked him. "Yes! I'll forever nullify your restriction rule, too! Just drop the dagger and have Tito drop the poison!" Winston's reply came out as. And on the ground, Dodger told Tito: "Look, you and Georgette taking your own lives won't solve anything, and in fact will make things worse as Fagin, Jenny, Oliver and Winston are left sad and morose by loss of pets and friends! If you put the poison down and your girl puts the dagger down, you can be an item and we'll abolish the forbidding rule!" "What?" let out Tito. "You mean it? And you…you called her…my girl? Which means…?" "Absitively posolutely, Tito!" Dodger responded. "Just please, close the poison and put it down." Rita put in. "And make certain Georgette drops the dagger." Francis added. "Please." Einstein spoke.

So, Tito closed the poison and placed it down, making sure not a drop was spilled, and Georgette put the dagger under her pillow. Tito then called up to Georgette the same thing she called down to him: "We don't have to kill ourselves! The restriction's been abolished! We can be together again! What? That's wonderful! Beyond wonderful! And I am never leaving, nor in any way breaking up with you again, no matter what!" Tito then picked up the poison bottle so that, when Einstein tossed him up to land in Georgette's room and greet her, he could put it back under her pillow and then jump on her, embracing her and vice versa while they also kissed and snuggled up, lost for words due to how happy they were to be with each other. Soon, as they got lost in their love silently and ecstatically, Rita looked up and then looked to the other dogs she was standing alongside. "And thus," she said, "never had a story been more greatly able to see to heartwarming joy replacing woe than this one of Georgette and her Tito."

END OF THIRD DRABBLE

How was this latest of chapters for you? Ratings and reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, who's up for the fourth chapter in this series of drabbles? Anyone who is, come right in and enjoy!

I do not own any of the characters, which all belong to Oliver And Company, nor do I own any of the plays these drabbles are spoofing, due to how William Shakespeare was their author.

Shakespeare In The Style Of Oliver And Company!

The following story takes place a month after the events of Oliver And Company.

Story 4: Dodgerus Caesar

We now are about to be introduced to quite the shocking and unpredictable story, which has Dodger as the main focus. See, it had been a month since Sykes had been done in for keeps and Dodger, over the course of that month, went from being New York's coolest quadruped to becoming pretty much the one who controlled things in it through charisma, craftiness, talent, thinking ahead, improvisation and some of the best ideas possible which he was able to reveal to everyone who needed to know about it, including his fellow dogs, his owner Fagin and the likes of Georgette, Jenny, Winston, Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth and, above all(for Dodger, anyway)the cat who went by the name of Oliver. He was able to have it so that his decisions and actions made it so Fagin earned himself a job as a construction worker and was able to earn enough money to get an apartment to live in and bring his dogs into, and one in a building almost directly next to the Foxworth mansion, which was a plus for everyone, though some more than others. Along with how the numerous stray dogs were given homes and owners of their own, and so were the many stray cats, while homeless families and/or children were also given places to live and better lives.

This all made it so Dodger earned the respect and/or liking of every biped and quadruped in the city, and all humans he'd stolen from to stay alive in the past gave him, Fagin and the four other dogs belonging to Fagin a full pardon, though one they were not to abuse. And that he was now more popular, cool, admired and loved than ever made things heaven on Earth for Dodger. He wasn't the mayor of New York, but more than ever he was the king of it, and he loved every second of it, even sitting on a construction site which he used as a throne at one point, looking out to the city and saying: "Ah, it's so good to be the king." What he was unaware of, however, was that there was one human who still hated him even now, along with all other quadrupeds, but Dodger in particular, and that two of the three enemies he believed deceased along with all of everyone else were still alive. Here, I'll be exact. Louis, that horrible hot dog vendor douchebag and rotten meanie, was anything but thrilled about what he'd learned concerning Dodger, after all the hatred he harbored for him more than any other four-legged foe, and upon finding out that Roscoe and Desoto, the two evil Dobermans who once belonged to the now deceased Sykes, had not died, but barely survived and been taken to a vet when they were found by a well intentioned New Yorker who had never seen them until they were found in their near death states, thought up a plan which he thought he'd never resort to.

See, looking them up, he learned of how they were quite different from most quadrupeds, and in a way he could at least tolerate despite their status as dogs, and he also learned of their long criminal history and how they got to be in the vet's office where they were. So, after he waited for a week or two and made sure they were fully recovered before going to the vet to buy them, he also further thought up his plan and how he'd do it, as well as how they'd factor into it quite well. Doing a lot of research and the like on everything he'd need to be keen on. Following his trip to the vet in which he purchased them both, he brought them home and informed them of both why he was adopting them despite normally hating quadrupeds, and the perfect way to get back at their worst enemies, especially Dodger. This interested Roscoe and Desoto greatly, for very obvious reasons, and Louis then explained things further. "Now, I am making an exception to my usual loath for quadrupeds in the cases of the two of you, but to remain my pets, you must earn my respect and your place with me and prove yourselves worthy. In order to do this, you're to help me kill Dodger and make an example of him to both his friends and all of New York City and, lucky for the two of you, I know it's something you both want to do badly, just as I do. So let us go into the deeper details of my plan, aside from catching Dodger unawares and when he and everyone else least expects it."

"We're all ears, Louis." Roscoe and Desoto said in unison. Louis then told them: "We are currently in my home. I saw on the news this morning that, tomorrow, Dodger is planning to give a speech to all of New York City having to do with his new status and all the beautiful difference he's made, and he's also going to be where he is to do it in order to accept an award and medal he is to be given for his so-called good deeds. The place in which it is going to happen is quite close to where I live, it just so happens, and I've recently learned that one of Dodger's friends, the Great Dane called Einstein, is, despite his name, not at all clever. So, with the proper amount of manipulating after we catch him, which we will, since I saw him going for a walk just before we got here to start this from the window of my car, we can convince him to turn against his pal Dodger and help us in our destroying of him. Then the word will be spread by us and him, and, since everyone knows he's a nice, sweet, honest dog, Dodger will no longer be a colossus who stands high above all like he currently is, nor will he become a serpent out of its egg which will poison the lives of the likes of me and the two of you in one way, nor anyone else's in another as he already has. He will be nothing but a symbol that tyranny is dead and deception's terminated." Roscoe and Desoto loved this idea, and as soon as things were further planned, plotted, schemed and organized by them and Louis, including how, after Dodger, Oliver would get it, too, and so would all their other enemies one way or the other, they left Louis's home to find Einstein.

With the noses of Roscoe and Desoto tracking him down, it was not long before the trio found Einstein in an alley, which he was just about to get out of to further explore the city on his constitutional. But he stopped when he saw them, especially the two Dobermans. "What the hell? What in the name of God? Louis? ROSCOE? DESOTO? What is a hot dog vendor doing in this alley? And I thought you two Dobermans had been killed during our battle with you and Sykes!" "Us? Killed?" Desoto asked. "Nah." Roscoe replied. "We just got badly injured and found by a well meaning human who knew nothing about us but that we'd been hurt and needed medical attention. So we got brought to the vet, and a while thereafter, Louis here adopted us." "After we'd recovered, that is." Desoto pointed out. "Anyway," Louis told Einstein, "I know you are enemies with these two and vice versa, but neither is here to harm you, nor am I, despite my being a well known enemy of the four legged world." "Then why did you three go looking for me, and when I was alone, no less?" Einstein asked. "It's as mind-boggling as a lioness giving birth in the streets, I know," Louis replied, "but we went looking for you because we see a way you could do a lot of good for this city, if you'll help us." "What? Dodger's already done plenty of good for this city? And me? Join the likes of you? NEVER!" Einstein baked. "You don't get it, big guy." Desoto told him. "That's just it." Roscoe added. "Dodger has NOT done plenty of good for this city. Sure, it may SEEM that way, but when you analyze it and really look good and hard into it, he's actually just made New York City the way he sees fit and wants it to be, while making it that way has just happened to make things as they are." "But he hasn't done it out of altruism or heroism. He'd just as soon make it a cesspool of a hellhole he'd rule over as a common tyrant if he got bored with the way he's made it now." Louis explained. "He is a serpent waiting to hatch out of its egg and strike without warning when it's least expected."

"That's not the Dodger I know at all!" Einstein cried. "He's much better than that, and he would never do such a thing!" "Oh, he's led you to believe that, along with so many others," put in Roscoe, "but mark our words and make no mistake, underneath that good, noble façade is an unbelievable and unfathomable monster of a demon just waiting to emerge at the worst possible moment. If you help us, we can see to his downfall. We can stop him. We can make anyone and everyone in New York City know they're better off that way and that we've done them a favor by doing him in. Then we can make sure NYC stays the way that it is for good. All you have to do is join us and help us with our plan." "But…but he's my buddy! He's not like you're saying he is! I know he isn't!" "Really?" Desoto asked. "Then why does he make all those snarky and sarcastic remarks to you and everyone around him? Was he just in a bad mood that day?" "Or is it possible that he's been lying to you and everybody else he lives with and/or shares the city with in order to get his way all the time?" Roscoe put in. "He's lied about all sorts of things just to make himself look cool. Think about that." "Well, he did tell us about how he faced a horrible monster that one time in Fagin's barge, only for it to be revealed that Oliver the kitten was the one he'd come across and screwed over, and when the poor kid was hungry and Dodger wanted all the hot dogs for himself, no less…" Einstein considered. "Hot dogs which he stole from me and manipulated Oliver into helping steal from me!" Louis said. "There he goes taking an utter advantage of Oliver's age and lack of the knowledge he's got!"

Einstein then sighed and said: "Dodger, how could you play us for such saps like that, all those years, before and after the Oliver thing…" He thought there was no way in hell that any of the ones in front of him were lying to him by now, and they'd conned him perfectly. Then Louis said: "Make him learn that crap like that never goes unpunished. Join us, and listen to how we're going to do this. Then rejoin your friends so they don't think anything is up." Einstein came over and Roscoe said: "Tomorrow, Dodger's gonna come to give a speech and accept his medal and award for all he's done due to how he's fooled everyone into thinking he's the ultimate hero of NYC of the century. Me, Desoto and Louis are going to lie in wait, unseen, until we see what's the perfect moment to strike and give you the signal with all three of us winking our eyes. Then you are to step up and tell Dodger that you see danger up ahead and intend to guard him, which will prompt us to attack him. First, Louis will, then I will, then Desoto will and finally, you will, which will lead to him being finished off. After that, you inform everyone of the truth and see to it they can see Dodger's death was a blessing and a godsend to them." "Gotcha. Might be a little hard to remember all that, but I think I can do it." Einstein told them. "Splendid." Louis replied. "We are glad to hear it. Now go back to your apartment. If you're gone for too long, your fellow dogs and owner might get suspicious."

Einstein nodded and took off, then he made it home to the apartment he lived in and said hello to all of his fellow dogs, then to Fagin. After a while of chatting, they saw Dodger return, and though Einstein seemed just as happy to see him as everyone else, he barely managed to see his true intentions and current feelings about Dodger kept concealed and veiled fully enough so there was no way anyone would get suspicious. "Oh, Dodger." Einstein thought. "How I wish I did not have to do what I'm going to do tomorrow even now. Why did you have to become this colossus of a serpent? Why did you have to make it so I had no choice but to see to your utter and ultimate undoing for the sake of the city? Why did you have to do what would shatter our friendship? But alas, you have done that, and thus I am left with no other options, nor any kind of alternative." He sighed to himself, and locked away these feelings and thoughts for until the next day, which came quicker than he expected. But anyway, just as the dogs and Fagin were leaving their apartment to meet Oliver, Jenny, Georgette and Winston where everyone in New York was coming to see Dodger get his award, which Dodger was coming to due to being the star of it, of course, Rita revealed something to Dodger he'd not been expecting at all. "Dodger," Rita said, "I don't think you should do this." "Why?" Dodger asked. "What's the problem, Rita?"

"Dodgie," Rita told him, "I had a horrendous nightmare last night. One that depicted us doing exactly what we're doing now, and your award and medal ceremony ending in your being killed! I even saw a lioness giving birth in the streets who squeezed out the words 'Beware The Ides Of May'! Dammit, Dodger, this is May! It was April last month, as I believe you know, in addition to how this is the middle of May and thus most definitely the Ides Of May! And while dreams are not real, some of them indicate what is to come and happen in the future! I don't want to lose the one I love! Please don't do this!" "Rita, relax!" Dodger exclaimed. "Beware The Ides Of May? Come on! Like you said, this is the middle of May! May 15th, as a matter of fact! So, it can't be denied that the Ides Of May have come!" "Yes, Dodger, but they have not gone, and in spite of being well aware that Rita dreaming something not necessarily meaning it will become so in reality, she is the smartest member of our group and the way she described it makes things look mighty morbid and grim." Francis pointed out to him. "Oh, come on! What are the odds?" Dodger asked, chuckling casually. Einstein felt a twinge of pain on his insides, but ignored it and did not show it, knowing he had to keep his cover safe for what he thought would be an act for the greater good which would serve the future. Soon enough, Dodger had gotten up on stage to both give his speech and accept his award and medal, which all happened, along with, to signify how high a point he'd reached and how he was more fully than ever the king of the Big Apple, a laurel leaf crown being placed upon his head. He certainly didn't mind that one bit, and Dodger said to the crowd: "Thank you, all of you, for all of this, and as I made clear in my speech, any who think to change what I've made of this city might as well try and move Mt. Rushmore! As is the case with who and what I am, the new, beautiful state of the Big Apple is as constant as the North Star. Likewise, I am constant in that I am New York's coolest quadruped, and I am just as constant that I will remain so!"

Immediately thereafter, Einstein saw Louis, Roscoe and Desoto in hiding winking at him all at once, and knew this was it. Thinking to himself: "I'm so sorry, Dodger…" he leapt up on the stage and said: "Great Dodger, I'm afraid that I see danger up ahead and therefore need to keep guard of you, which I intend to do. I know it's sudden, but I can't help what I've seen just now." Then Louis, Roscoe and Desoto made their move. They came charging onto the stage just after Dodger said: "Einstein, I have no idea what you're talking about, and what makes you think it's anything I can't handle myself?" and Louis shouted: "Maybe this'll provide a clue!" Roscoe let out a bark of: "Speak paws and teeth, not words and barks, for me!" "Hail Dodger?" let on out Desoto. "How about HELL, Dodger?!" With that, while Einstein backed away just a little, Louis beat upon Dodger with his fists and feet, while Roscoe and Desoto clawed, bit and beat on him, much to the shock of everyone. First Louis attacked, then Roscoe added to it and Desoto an instant later joined in, all of it happening so fast that no one had a chance to react by the time that Einstein revealed his true intentions, especially due to how shocking and sudden it was for them. Einstein grabbed Dodger by the throat, pulled him over and began to hit him in the face, much to the alarm of Dodger, who opened his eyes widely.

"Even you, Einstein?" Dodger asked, aghast. Einstein then hung his head and nodded, in the next instant making it so, as he further beat on Dodger, the latter cried: "Then fall, Dodger!" But Dodger was not about to die. Why was this? Einstein had seen something which would make him realize that the three who he'd joined had been playing him for a sap all along, and in time so he stopped hitting Dodger. When Dodger had been alarmed at Einstein being part of the lot who was trying to kill him, Einstein had seen a weakness, confusion, hurt, fear and vulnerability in his eyes which could not possibly exist if Dodger were what Louis, Roscoe and Desoto were making him out to be the day before. This made it so all the lies he'd been deceived with came flooding back and that just the opposite of what he'd been told about Dodger was the case, along with how Dodger was sincere in what he'd done and who he was, and the reason for the lies and sarcastic remarks he'd pulled before was much different than it had been made to seem, and they were more than made up for by who he was at heart and all the difference he'd made. Einstein was understandably horrified, and could not believe he nearly killed his closest friend for a fraud and deceit he'd been conned into. His naivety had almost cost Dodger his life, and New York City its future. Determined to undo his mistake, Einstein gently placed Dodger down and he'd yell at the top of his lungs to Louis, Roscoe and Desoto: "YOU THREE LIED TO ME!" "What?" asked Louis. "We did not!" Roscoe protested. "Yeah! We told you nothing but the truth of the matter!" Desoto denied. "There you go trying to lie to me again!" Einstein shouted, seeing to it that everyone could hear him easily. "You conned me into turning against Dodger so you'd be able to see him dead and have me help you to get your way for your own selfish purposes! It was all a deceptive scam which I fell for to the point it nearly succeeded! How dare you! In fact, I'm going to reveal everything to everyone right now!" He turned to the microphone which had been used by Dodger to make his speech, and informed everybody in front of him what had took place the previous day, how Roscoe and Desoto survived and were adopted by Louis, what their sinister, underhanded plan was and the way he'd been found and lied to and why he was conned into it. By the time he was finished, everyone's furious gaze, Dodger's included, was focused on Louis and the two Dobermans.

"Oh, forgive me, Dodger, you bruised, bleeding, wounded and injured piece of earth, that I would be so foolish and naïve as to be so meek, gentle and trusting with those butchers!" "Hey, I forgive you completely. This was entirely their doing, seeing as what you told us is the only way it possibly could have happened!" Dodger responded. "And that is all we've had to hear to make it evident they need to be put away for keeps!" one NYPD officer said. "No need for any mob, though I can tell you're all tempted to make one against them after this, and rightfully so. But we can handle it from here." another NYPD officer told everyone else. "NO! Our plan is all falling apart, and all because Einstein had to find us out somehow!" Louis cried. He then turned to his Dobermans and said: "Roscoe! Desoto! Run with me! They'll never take us alive! We now have no choice but to jump into our graves! I can see a bunch of rebar sticking out of that gate up ahead! Run onto one each while I do the same!" Roscoe and Desoto ran at the same time he did, with one of the cops going: "Stop, or we will shoot!" "You only get one warning!" another one of them let out. But it was made irrelevant and a moot point in the next instant. For Louis got himself run through the belly button and out the back by the center rebar, Roscoe got himself run right through the chest by the rebar on the left of Louis and Desoto got himself run clean through the upper stomach by the rebar on the right of Louis. It wasn't long before all three died and then went nice and limp as corpses, sliding off of the rebar each one was on and falling to the ground.

"Well, that does it for them!" Dodger then smiled. "And, though he saw the truth only in the nick of time to make it so it wasn't too late, I would like to announce to all of New York City that, for being able to see through their lie just in time and undo his mistake, which resulted in their ultimate undoing, as well as the saving of my life and our future, not to mention how he'd never have gone through with any of this had they not deceived him as they did, Einstein is to be seen as being indeed an honorable dog! Which he's proven himself to be today, even if it was all too close to the point of no return!" Subsequently, Dodger was given treatment for his injuries by the city's vets, and Einstein kept watch the whole time. Everyone else did, as well, but Einstein in particular, due to how even now he still felt a bit guilty about being lured into the trap of the three now dead villains who nearly cost him his innocence, one of his closest friends and his future along with that of the city. Still, Dodger was going to survive and recover, with none of his injuries being permanent damage, and Einstein was given a vindication by NYC with an utterly unanimous agreement to it, which he thanked them and Dodger for. Now the future was to be brighter than ever, with three less pieces of scum to sully it, and especially since Louis was at last out of the way and, if Roscoe and Desoto hadn't met their ends before, they sure had now.

END OF FOURTH DRABBLE

Tell me how this newest chapter was for you with ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
